<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonder Woman, Wonder Love by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365741">Wonder Woman, Wonder Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, Established Pepperony, F/M, First Dates, First Times, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, Kissing, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts knows what her Boys want, Pepper Potts knows what she Wants, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Wong is a good bro, Wong is an Ass also, fancy clothes, first time threesome, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen doesn't remember being this nervous about anything in his life, but if nervousness truly is a remnant of the flight instinct human gets whenever something is so important it had the potential to put their lives upside-down, then this might be for the best. A little case of the nerves has never killed anyone, says the doctor. </p><p>This needs to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonder Woman, Wonder Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holaaaa, Cleo, I reallllly hope you'll like this, a little bird told me you might just. These three are among my favorite ships and I don't write them nearly enough so thank you for the occasion to do so!</p><p>And in case the winkwink wasn't enough: thank God for you and your advice Glasses ;) ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you're still serious about us, date night tonight, join us after dinner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony liked that shirt you wore last time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pepper."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked at the text again. Frowned, annoyed, mostly at himself, that such simple words made his heart beat just a little faster than his regular 63-ish bpm rate. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed it, nor was he enough of an idiot to not see why and what exactly in the message got him to take a heavy breath every time he read it over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always been quite enthralled by women who knew what they wanted. Had also always loved men who were more on the shy side when it came to affection. Which begged the question of what exactly brought him to fancy Tony Stark, of all men his bisexual, rather disastrously so, self could have found. Or at least it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> begged such a question. Stephen knew better now that he'd been invited to "tag along" to some of the Starks' weekly dinner dates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark was not a brash man when it came to love, and, if any of the clues Stephen had picked up on over the last few weeks read true, he was not the kind to take the lead in much of anything in that realm either, which rather tracked with Stephen's shysexuality. Every day's a new learning opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he serious about Tony and Pepper? Was he serious making their "us" possibly become his too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was, to his own surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence, he wore the shirt. It wasn't anything special, he hadn't been able to afford any of that in a long time, but blue had certainly always fit him best. So he wore the shirt, and made sure it had no wrinkles. And that his hair was in place, but not too much — </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Floppy hair suits you, Dr. Dumbledore."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The cufflinks? Those were for Pepper. So were the shiny pointy dress shoes. Faux-leather, but fancy enough. She was a special kind of lady, and elegance was important to both Pepper and Tony, which Stephen kept thinking just made them sexier than they had any right to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wong was glad to be rid of him once in a while now, the teasing and snorting as Stephen passed his trembling fingers in his hair once more proved that well enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you leaving any time soon or should I pitch a tent for you in the entryway?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen, try as he might have, failed rather miserably at conjuring any kind of threatening look. He was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm nervous." Even too nervous to gulp down the meagre soup he'd tried to make himself for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am aware." Wong replied simply, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway to their usual sitting room — the house had a few more, mostly unoccupied ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not exactly helpful but thank you." Stephen turned away from the mirror, dodging the Cloak's attempt at smoothing his shirt for him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not want my help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. "You're probably right." He glanced at his watch, a gift from Christine that Tony had repaired for him not too long ago. "I should go." He nodded to himself, nodded to Wong, nodded to the Cloak and the ceiling, for some reason. Then went to the door and stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light wind in the streets made him almost regret having forgotten his cardigan, but he didn't have the time nor the will to go back and get it, so Stephen just walked on. He'd left purposely early, so he could walk a bit, wear his nerves out in the night before he caved and hailed a taxi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nerves weren't worn out yet. Not in the slightest. His hands were shaking harder than they had in probably months, if not years. His thoughts were racing, swirling through images of Pepper watching him that night at the gala where she'd first interrupted his and Tony's aimless flirting with a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and a half harsh, half sweet smile thrown Stephen's way; memories of Tony blinking at him when Stephen complimented him, like it took him by surprise, like it was such an extraordinary thing to do, echoes of their so different, yet so in sync bouts of laughter. He wanted that. Wanted to be a part of it, if they'd have him, which was an entire thing to go jittery about. More than that, Stephen still could hardly believe there was any truth in their interests in him, the only reason he allowed doubt to seep into his deep-seated knowledge that he was unlikeable at best, a perfect asshole at worst, was that they were both too good to lie as well as they had when they'd suggested this go further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been all Stephen had been able to think about since that night, back at the lake house. That night they'd stopped him from making a fool of himself. That night Tony had leaned down to kiss him, done so, so softly Stephen's breath had been punched out of him when he'd felt tears well in his eyes, and then Tony had stopped. And said no. No this shouldn't be happening, not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mistake what Tony is saying for rejection, Stephen." Pepper had intervened when Stephen had automatically started calculating how long it would take him to go grab his coat and sling ring and apparate himself very, very far away from their house, never to come again. "What he means to say is, we want this, but we want more, and until you can be sure that you want it too, it is probably best if we stop here for tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen was not very proud of how he'd reacted to that bombshell, if he was honest. Doing his best impression of that Sherlock guy from the BBC show when he was asked to be best man to his best friend's wedding and turned mute for entire minutes. Shock was not as beyond him as he'd thought, or so it had been revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that his mouth had hung open until Tony gently pushed his chin up to close it for him worked in his favor though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take your time." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was what Tony had whispered, watching his face with both amusement and a sincerity Stephen had seldom seen on his face, and never in this context, of course not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Stephen had nodded, just like he'd nodded at Wong before he left the Sanctum, and now that he watched his feet on the pavement more than where he was actually going, Stephen thought he'd taken enough time. They had given him enough, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he hailed that taxi. En route for the tower this time, counting the street lights as they illuminated his hands in his lap again, and again. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Twenty-two minutes, and a handful of seconds on top of those. That's how long it took to wade through the dozen blocks separating him from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three and a half minutes, and a handful more seconds — how long it took the elevator to lift him to where they would both be expecting him, going through their date with, Stephen hoped, at least some of the same nervousness he was experiencing. Or some of his anticipation. Anything resembling the weight he was putting on this night and on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want this to work</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I even need it to work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rang the bell at the same time as the door opened. Behind the door, Tony's smile, a hopeful kind of thing that didn't show his teeth but made his eyes look even bigger than they usually were. A direct threat to Stephen's already wobbly knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FRIDAY warned us you were coming up." Tony said as way of greeting, and Stephen chuckled. Sure. Of course. He sobered up when Tony's next words came out in a whisper, "Coming in, now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you'll have me," Stephen responded in much the same tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony let him in, closed the door, and motioned for him to step into the open area of the penthouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen had been here before, but not at this hour, and never without an official pretext of some kind. The candles of their dinner still burning on the round table by the equally open kitchen certainly gave it a different feel. Not that they were really needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pepper went… hm, she's… doing lady things," Tony stammered when Stephen turned back around, answering his question before he could ask it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady things?" Stephen raised an eyebrow, glad he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> move back if anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, snark!" Tony clutched his chest in mock horror, a grin drawing up his lips. "You'll allow me to be a little less eloquent than usual, surely?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen didn't know which it was, of the man's sense of humor which never truly disappeared, or the way he sat, awkwardly balancing himself on the arm of a chair with his arms crossed across his chest, that made him bite his lip almost reflexively, but he did. Tony did this to him. If he were a braver man, he would reach out and kiss him right then and there, but Stephen was rooted to his few centimeters of floor, so he just stared back into Tony's eyes, and let that gaze talk to him in the charged silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I said to wait for me before starting foreplay," Pepper announced herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony jumped, but he didn't lose his smile. If anything, Stephen thought he started blushing. He didn't have any stones to cast though, for the moment Stephen saw Pepper would certainly feature in any number of dreams from then on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stunning, and effortlessly so, or at least that is how it felt. Where both he and Tony had picked shirts and slacks, Pepper had chosen a dress that fit her like a glove, a green piece that only covered one shoulder and hugged her from the waist down while her hair stayed down, flowing to one side in a way that invited touch as much as it kept Stephen unable to move at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you offer Stephen a drink yet, Tony?" She asked softly, catching the man's eyes with a small smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony straightened up almost comically fast, looking at Stephen as he blushed even harder and opened his mouth to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—I'd rather not drink." Stephen shook his head before Tony could offer  "But thank you." He showed his hands, still trembling a lot more than he wished they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding seemed to down on them both and Pepper nodded, walking further into the room, and up to Stephen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you say, should we do as we said? Are you ready for that? Because we are." She leaned her head towards Tony, who confirmed her verdict with a small nod of his own when Stephen glanced back at him. Stephen suspected this was why he had been invited to join them after dinner, as opposed to during as it had been the case the last few times — the two of them must have checked on each other before he arrived. That was good though, Stephen internally reassured himself, if they'd just talked about it, had just reaffirmed to each other that they wanted him then —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Stephen answered, loath to keep them, and himself, waiting any longer than they had to. Ready to take that plunge, ready to meet them where they were closest, and let them invite him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful," Pepper said, giving him a smile. A smile that had a thrill running down Stephen's spine on the spot. Then she turned around, grabbed Tony's hands in hers, and started walking back the way she'd come. Fully expecting he would follow the both of them down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen never liked to be predictable or do as he was told. But Pepper hadn't told. She hadn't asked. She just walked on, with Tony trailing half along, half after her, and Stephen did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere was heavy, but in the best way Stephen had ever experienced in this lifetime and the few more he'd explored through the timestone yet. He felt warm, everywhere, and the fact that Pepper backed Tony up and up, until the back of the man's knees met the side of their bed, then pushed him down on it with a wink thrown in Stephen's direction did not cool him down a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>less eloquent in a minute, I can confirm." Pepper mused, her smile hitching higher when Tony chuckled good-naturedly. "Come here, Stephen, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was so gentle, pulling him out of his awkward stance by the threshold of the room, barely inside, almost out still. Stephen walked up to the bed, but stayed at its foot, fingers grazing the cold plane of the wooden board there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to watch, or do you want to take part?" Pepper gave him the choice. It was a difficult choice, and at the same time, Stephen was positive he would fail miserably if he were to try anything right then and there, so he shook his head almost instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to watch you. If that's okay," he said, watching both of them in turn, a low punch in his gut making his jaw clench with need when he saw Tony's eyes were already glassier than before, and Pepper's looked positively predatory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so composed, so in control, and much like Tony, Stephen felt he could very much enjoy that about her in the long run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down then, foot or head of the bed, your call." She nodded, watching him do exactly that, only walking a few steps to the side before clumsily lowering himself to sit against the board he'd just touched, a foot or so from where Tony was sitting closer to the center of the bedspread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper smiled at him, then focused back on Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, sweetheart?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen watched the man look up at her, he could only see the side of Tony's face, but the openness he could already discern from that angle was breathtaking. Tony's entire body was still, in a way Stephen had never witnessed before. He'd seen glimpses of it every time Pepper would touch Tony in his presence the last few weeks, how Tony's eyes would relax and his jaw would stop working so relentlessly, how the pace of his frantic blabbering would slow, how his hands would relax and even his spine settled. It was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To go down on you," Tony said after a while had passed where the two of them just looked at each other, Pepper's eyes warm and assessing. "What else?" Tony added, a grand gesture of his hands in the air as he clasped them together on his lap — it felt forced, and like everyone in the room knew it was. It made Stephen smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scoot out of my way then." Pepper whispered, her voice remaining as quiet and gently firm as it had been this whole time, her practice in the matter of settling Tony's nerves, startling in its precision. Tony did as she asked, and then quietly waited for her to lay in the exact center of the bed, the mountain of pillows against the headboard cushioning her semi-lying down perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the way," she glanced at Stephen with an amused glint in her eyes, "Tony is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. I'm great at this." Tony nodded, pushing the collar of his shirt up in a cocky — and entirely falsely — confident move. It put Stephen at ease somehow, allowed him to rest his back against the bedframe and cross his arms in an air of </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me then." Stephen added to his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes flashed, but then he quickly lost the bravado in favor of an even deeper blush — "I'm not a challenge, Tony. We haven't yet discussed punishments in Stephen's presence but we might still." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice sounded ominous, her expression serious, and yet, all her words seemed to do was bring Tony to his hands and knees, to walk closer to her and start pushing her dress up her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's better," she whispered, "that's a good boy." She said again, when Tony presumably reached underwear and started tugging it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept it in his hand, balled in his fist even after he'd pulled it completely off her, and Stephen watched as the true transformation of Tony Stark happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire body looked pliant under Pepper's gentle touch on his shoulders and at the back of his neck, his back bowed to let him crawl down and until he could lie between her legs completely. Stephen couldn't see what Tony was doing exactly, but soon enough, Pepper's fingers were curling around strands of his hair and she was looking right into Stephen’s eyes, trapping him there like a deer in headlights — a very horny, very enthralled deer in headlights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She massaged the back of Tony's head, breathing heavily but keeping silent in comparison to Tony's much louder, very enthusiastic moans as he ate her out and gripped her thighs. Pepper bit her bottom lip, possibly the single sexiest thing Stephen's eidetic memory would ever photograph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He was so hard if he'd worn jeans instead of slacks the rigidity of the fabric might have broken his dick in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran through Pepper, just a few minutes afterwards. Something that made her entire body convulse with a ripple, her hand tense in Tony's hair and her thighs close up around his head, but then she shook her head, gasped, and pulled Tony up harsh and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Break time," she panted, grinning at him, "show Stephen what you look like when you're being a good boy, love, show him." She told him as much as she made him, pushing Tony's chin so he would turn to look at Stephen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Stephen groaned. Tony's lips were blood red, his cheeks absolutely pink and his eyes shiny, his chin too, gleaming with spit and, Stephen guessed, Pepper's arousal. "So that's how you get him to shut up then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen knew how rough his voice sounded, knew how rattled he must look too, but Tony looked shatteringly good like this, and Pepper was nodding and pulling her dress above her head at the same time. She was naked, and Tony looked like the happiest submissive husband Stephen had ever seen, and they were both looking at him like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It made no sense, and it was as overwhelming as Stephen's dreams had made it feel like, and yet, when Pepper made a come hither motion of her finger, Stephen did not hesitate for the tiniest second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her taste on Tony's lips was addictive, and her hands when she pushed them past both the waistband of their slacks were most certainly equally firm around both their cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch each other when you come in your pants, my beautiful, wonderful boys." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>